


On Your Knees （授权翻译）

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Blow Job, Chinese Translation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 葛伦自己也承认这挺危险的，但他就是忍不住要爱上这种感觉。梗：办公室口活。配对：凯/葛伦。【译者友情提示】凯和葛伦之间不可告人的交♂易。含有粗口。请酌情食用。
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Garland Siebald
Kudos: 1





	On Your Knees （授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On your knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383210) by [DizziDoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizziDoom/pseuds/DizziDoom). 



> 本文译自DizziDoom的On your knees (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383210)。授权见原文评论区。非常感谢作者的许可！<3  
> This is a translation of DizziDoom's work On your knees (https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383210). Their permission can be found in the comment section of the original work. My sincere gratitude to them for letting me do this! <3  
> 

葛伦其实也弄不清这一切到底是怎么开始的，但这已经不是他第一次在凯面前屈膝了。没错，他不是第一次来到这家伙的办公室，因为他们家族的公司之间早就开始生意往来了。这几乎快要成为一种惯例。葛伦自己也承认这挺危险的，但他就是忍不住要爱上这种感觉。在他拽着凯深色的裤子把它解开的时候，他用一种下流的眼神望着对方。凯尽可以吐槽他有多么难以忍受葛伦，但他的身体反应却完全是另一回事。他至少还喜欢葛伦的这张嘴。说到底这才是他同意会面的原因。不过葛伦的父亲大概永远也想象不到，自己公司的生意居然是以这种方式谈下来的。老爹以为葛伦嘴上功夫很有一套，但是精确地说，应该是舌上功夫才对。

“别磨蹭，杰德巴尔特。”

葛伦舔了舔下唇，帮凯从裤子当中解放出来。他很长。而且硬着。现在完全属于葛伦了。

“听说过耐心吗，凯？”

葛伦的手顺着对方的长度一路滑到根部。他没浪费太多时间，很快就投入到了正事当中。他吸吮着粗壮性器的顶端，在吞下更多的同时巧妙地让双颊深陷下去。葛伦通常喜欢事先挑逗一番自己的情人，但是凯可没有耐心等他。再说凯也不是他的情人。

凯的手指绞住了他的灰发并且开始拉扯，葛伦闷哼着，把主导权让给了凯。凯懒洋洋地撞进他的口腔，而他则用自己的嘴唇紧密地包裹住对方。凯从不过分粗鲁，至少不会一开始就如此。不到最后一刻他是不会彻底放开的。只有在那时他才会一边喘着气低吟一边在葛伦的咽喉深处射出自己的全部。他们都已经轻车熟路了，所以葛伦很清楚自己应该留意哪些信号。

“唔……”

葛伦再次被挤出一声呻吟。他的双手抚过凯肌肉结实的大腿。他有些好奇对方裸露的肌肤触碰起来会是什么感觉，会有多温暖，多光滑。但这些念头对葛伦来说都太蠢了。他们两人连朋友都算不上。他对于凯来说不过是一张用来释放欲望的嘴而已，而他自己也只是在利用这一点来帮父亲的公司——马上就是他的了——赚取更多好处罢了。这么做合适吗？也许并不。但他们双方在这之中都有利可图，所以何乐而不为呢。

“操……看着我。”

头顶上方传来凯的低声咆哮，葛伦猛地睁大眼睛。他的视线上移，对上了凯的瞳孔。这就新鲜了：那对深色的双眼这会儿正居高临下地怒视着他。埋在他头发当中的那只手用力拉扯，疼得他呜咽出声。凯更加粗暴地顶入他的喉头，他几乎要作呕了。 _什么时候开始……_ 葛伦再次被向前拽去，直到性器将他的嗓子彻底填满，连一丝氧气都不剩。只有把他撑得满满当当的肉棒。

“——！”

他发出的声音绝对算不上体面，但凯满意的哼声却又让他感觉飘飘然起来——不过也有可能只是他缺氧眩晕了。葛伦揪住面前的深色裤子，差点就真的承受不住撤退了，但正在这时他被凯一把扯开。他张大嘴拼命喘气，双眼湿润。他再次抬头看向凯，惊讶中甚至带着几分恐惧。

“凯？”

“闭嘴，杰德巴尔特。你不是来聊天的。”

他从没听过凯的这种嗓音。低沉，充满情欲而又危险。凯那彻底湿润的性器再次送到面前，蹭过他的脸颊，而葛伦只能满足对方的要求。今天凯有些不对劲。他变得粗暴了些，但双眼却从没离开过葛伦一秒。他咬着牙发出嘶声，挺动稍稍加快。现在他的戳刺不那么凶猛了，于是葛伦缓慢地闭上眼，摆动脑袋，投其所好为对方深喉。但很快又一声咒骂分散了葛伦的注意力。他再次被狠拽了一把。

“我没说你可以闭上眼睛。”

葛伦抬头瞪着凯，觉得泪水刺痛了双眼。他的嘴埋进对方的耻毛，双唇被撑开，看起来一定妙极了。想必凯就是想欣赏葛伦这副低他一等的样子。葛伦眯起眼睛，把指尖嵌进凯的大腿。他想警告凯，让他停下，放开自己的头发，但还没等他继续下去，凯忽然大发慈悲放缓了节奏。

“你在干什……”

可是葛伦没能把话说完。凯又把他拉了回来，脸上的表情一点也不和蔼。他叫着“不许拒绝我”所以葛伦只能照办。他乖乖地张开嘴，两眼密切注视着对方，而凯则在插入更深的同时愉悦地低吟着。这声音提醒葛伦，凯就快到了，而他得准备好吞咽。可惜凯另有打算。随着喘息和呻吟溢出他的唇间，他再次把葛伦拖向自己。粗大的性器深深地捅进葛伦的喉咙，抽动着将一股又一股精液射进他的喉管里。操。葛伦毫无防备。他干呕起来。凯从他口中退出来之后他又开始咳嗽，把自己弄得一团糟。

“哈……该死……你得自己处理了，葛伦。”

头顶的一记轻拍。这就是葛伦得到的全部奖励。凯从他面前离开，而他则喘着粗气，软绵绵地靠在了凯的办公桌旁。天，这可真的是新鲜事。感觉就好像凯已经不再满足于单纯的掌控，打算真的伤害他了。葛伦心不在焉地听着凯整理衣物的动静，慢慢地伸直双腿让血液回流。凯喜欢这样吗？他不是很确定。之前从来没有人对他这样冷酷但又这样性致勃发。其他床伴都很温柔或者友善……反正不会像凯这样。不过凯终于第一次喊了他的名字。看来今天确实有什么不对劲。

“收拾好就可以走了，杰德巴尔特。”

凯的嗓音低沉而疲惫，但又明显透着一丝满足。葛伦听见笔尖在纸上沙沙的摩擦声，抬起了头。他明白凯已经签好了合同。很好。这正是他来这里的目的。他双膝跪地的目的。

“下个月老时间？”

葛伦每次都开玩笑地这样问，每次都得到同样的回答。

“才他妈不要。”

葛伦离开时抹了抹下巴，然后又轻轻擦了擦领带上落到的唾液。文件已经签好了字。他的公司做成了一笔好生意，但之前的那种眩晕感却迟迟不肯离去，直到他坐上车，由司机载回酒店之后才消失。好几个小时之后他才想明白为什么凯今天这样敌视自己：今天是他和尤里对战的“纪念日”。

“杂种。”

他差点被这混蛋的精液呛死，就为了好几年前的一桩破事？葛伦在心里怒吼起来。他暗自盘算，下次就直接把嘴里的东西吐回那家伙身上，看他喜不喜欢。其实葛伦心底也明白自己并不会真的那样做，但这主意还是让他一晚上心情都很好。谁知道下次到底会发生什么呢。说不定凯还会叫他的名字。说不定他会拒绝再继续装傻。不过葛伦对这两项都有所怀疑。

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！第一次尝试英译汉，如有错误欢迎提醒~


End file.
